Tập 01: Bị cuốn trôi? Hòn đảo phiêu lưu
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) Ngày 7-3-1999 (En:) Ngày 14-8-1999 |continuity= }}Bảy đứa trẻ tham gia một trại hè đã bị cuốn vào "Thế giới số" nơi các sinh vật được gọi là Digimon chào đón họ. Tóm tắt Taichi "Tai" Kamiya kể lại các hiện tượng bất thường về thời tiết - Đông Nam Á xảy ra hạn hán, mưa lớn Trung Đông gây lũ lụt, nước Mỹ thời tiết trở nên lạnh giá, Trong khi đó cậu ấy đang trong chuyến cắm trại hè cho tới khi tuyết rơi và biến thành một trận tuyết lớn. Sau trận bão tuyết, Tai và các bạn cậu ấy, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, và Joe Kido (bản dịch Tiếng Việt thì đảo ngược hai từ lại, từ trong nháy kép là biệt danh) thì hiện tượng cực quang xuất hiện. Đang ngắm cực quang thì xuất hiện các cổng ánh sáng và rơi ra thiết bị điện tử kỳ lạ. Khi nhặt lấy thiết bị thì đột nhiên một đợt sống lớn xuất hiện từ lòng đất cuốn trôi họ đi và mang tới một thế giới kỳ lạ. Tai được đánh thức bởi một sinh vật lạ tự xưng là , và Izzy xuất hiện cùng với . Chúng bảo đã chờ đợi Tai và Izzy rất lâu rồi và họ đang ở trên Đảo Dữ Liệu (Thế giới số). Những đứa trẻ muốn xác định vị trí của họ đang ở đâu nên Tai trèo lên cây dùng kính viễn vọng để xác định. Cậu ta phát hiện ra họ đang ở gần biển, sau đó thì phát hiện ra một con bọ cánh cứng màu đỏ mà theo Koromon nói đó là Kuwagamon. Nó tấn công Tai và Izzy, nhưng may mắn họ đã kịp trốn vào "cây ẩn" - là một ãnh ba chiều. Sau khi Kuwagamon đi qua, Sora kêu họ ra ngoài, sau đó cả nhóm đoàn tụ và giớ thiệu sinh vật mới của mọi người. Sora có . T.K. có , Matt có . Joe có nhưng cậu ấy lại hoảng sợ. Các sinh vật bảo họ là "Digimon: Digital Monsters!" - tạm hiểu là Quái thú kỹ thuật sô!. Trong khi họ không thấy Mimi thì nghe tiếng la của cô ấy và đang bị đuổi bởi Kuwagamon đang chạy về hướng họ. Do đó, cả bọn đều bị truy đuổi tới vách đá, không còn đường lui các Digimon quyết định chiến đấu. Tuy nhiên các Digimon đang ở thể sơ sinh nên chỉ có thể dùng chiêu blow bubbles - bong bóng, và không thể hạ được Kuwagamon đang ở thể trưởng thành. Dường như hi vọng biến mất thì các thiết bị phát sáng, tất cà Digimon tiến hóa thành thể trẻ con! Koromon thành , Yokomon thành , Motimon thành , Tsunomon thành , Tokomon thành , Bukamon thành , và Tanemon thành . Trong khi mọi người còn kinh ngạc thì các Digimon tiếp tục tấn công Kuwagamon, nhưng cũng chỉ đủ để hất ngã nó. Nó đứng dậy và tấn công vào bọn trẻ và các Digimon làm cho vách đá sụp xuống, dẫn đến bọn họ rơi xuống sông. File:1-01 01.png File:1-01 02.png File:1-01 03.png File:1-01 04.png File:1-01 05.png File:1-01 06.png Nhân vật nổi bật (8) * (9) * (11) * (12) * (13) * (14) * (15) |c4= * (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) |c5= *'Kuwagamon' (10) }} Phân tích Digimon Tiến hóa (Con số cho biết thứ tự xuất hiện.) Trích dẫn "That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now." :—'Tai' begins the story with these fateful words. "Oh, by the way, my name's Tai. This is Sora. She's okay... for a girl. And Matt—Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut. And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp. That's Mimi. I'll bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try! T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother. Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him; he'd probably wet his pants." :—'Tai' introduces himself, then gives his personal opinion of the other DigiDestined. "Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled." :—'Tai' on the unexpected snowstorm. "The sky is, like, short circuiting." :—'Matts description of the strange lights in the sky. '''Koromon:' "Tai... Yoo hoo! Tai!" Tai: "Yeah, I'm okay. Huh? ... Aaah!! That is the last time I eat camp food!" :—Tai freaks out upon seeing his first Digimon. "And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." :—'Izzys best description of Motimon. ''"You're pretty brave, for a little guy." :—'Tai', after Koromon tries to defend him from Kuwagamon. "For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow." :—'Motimon', leading Tai and Izzy to the hiding tree. Joe: "What are they?" Bukamon: "We're..." Digimon: "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" :—The Digimon introduce themselves to their human partners. Tai: "And the self proclaimed 'cool one' over there is Matt." Matt: "No autographs, please." :—Tai introduces Matt to their new friends. Izzy: "Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike, or—" Mimi: "Aah!! Somebody help me!!" Tai: "Come on!" Izzy: "Okay, so she's not picking flowers." :—No more than five minutes in the Digital World and Mimi's already in trouble. "So, just when we make some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on ''Digimon: Digital Monsters!"'' :—'Tai' invites us to keep watching next week. Ghi chú khác sealing off of the local gates from Yukio Oikawa. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *Sáu đứa trẻ học trường Odaiba Elementary tại , trong khi T.K. học trường Kawada Elementary tại . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Tai là người giới thiệu tập phim sau trong bản Nhật. *Đây là tập đầu tiên của anime Digimon (không kể tới movie trước). *Koromon là Digimon xuất hiện đầu tiên trong anime TV. *Koromon cũng đầu tiên có thể tiến hóa cao hơn trong suốt phần phim, trong nhóm đầu ở thể trưởng thành, hoàn hảo, cùng cực (và Gabumon cũng trong nhóm đầu đạt thể cùng cực). *Cấp học của các đứa trẻ: **Tai — lớp 5 **Sora — lớp 5 **Matt— lớp 5 **Izzy — lớp 4 **Mimi — lớp 4 **T.K. — lớp 2 **Joe — lớp 6 (già nhất nhóm) *Ở Nhật bậc tiểu học học 6 năm, 6 lớp. *Giới thiệu của Joe phần đầu phim bị cắt đi ở một số DVD. *Trong tập này bài hát "Brave heart" được phát lần đầu tiên. *Trong tập này, Koromon-Agumon đều được Chika Sakamoto dùng một giọng của Koromon. Các tập sau có thay đổi giọng. }} Thể loại:Các bài hàng tuần DA1-Tập 01: Bị cuốn trôi? Hòn đảo phiêu lưu